<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>a million reasons to give you up, but the heart wants what it wants by morningstars_x</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28218843">a million reasons to give you up, but the heart wants what it wants</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/morningstars_x/pseuds/morningstars_x'>morningstars_x</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>In your eyes [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lucifer (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Apologies, Devil Face (Lucifer TV), Episode: s04e04 All About Eve, Eventual Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:46:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,620</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28218843</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/morningstars_x/pseuds/morningstars_x</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Chloe watches as Lucifer and Eve share a very intimate moment in Lux, but what if he had realized she was there all along? What if their eyes had met even for a second?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>In your eyes [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2067213</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>200</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>a million reasons to give you up, but the heart wants what it wants</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I need to make a premise before letting you read this story: I think this is my worst work so far. I have been trying to write this down for at least a month, deleting and rewriting the entire thing several times before I gave up completely and just went with what I could. But I promised my dear Carmen I would give her a story before Christmas so here goes nothing.<br/>I would suggest reading the parallel to this one, which you can find in this series, because in my opinion it's way better. </p><p>Usual disclaimer: English is not my native language and I dont have a beta reader so each mistake is mine only, but please be nice about it. </p><p>Feedback is highly appreciated. Hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>How many times could a heart break, before it became forever damaged and couldn't be fixed anymore? </p><p>Chloe wondered how much more she could take, how much pain and anguish her body could bear, as she watched Lucifer from the top of the staircase that led down to the bottom level of Lux.<br/>It had probably been foolish of her, thinking he wouldn't have company. She had seen him that night at the auction with the petit brunette tightly gripping his arm at all times. During the entire night, the only thing she could feel was jealousy. It was completely irrational, that was sure, yet she couldn't help but feel it seep under her skin and into her bones. It made her chest grow heavy, muscles tensing up as to prevent herself from showing any kind of emotion. </p><p>He notoriously slept around, bragging about an insane number of women and men warming his bed at night. Chloe had never seen him with a date before — that was, if she chose not to count his <em>exotic dancer</em> ex-wife Candy. Even that woman hadn't been around much. Lucifer did not do relationships, and yet there she was, that beautiful girl with tan skin and huge brown eyes, looking at him like he was the only man that exited in the entire universe. </p><p>Linda and Ella had helped her realize that, no matter the obstacles, no matter his admittedly scary nature, she simply couldn't imagine spending her days without his presence. He was a constant in her life now, one she was not ready to give up yet and probably never would. <br/>The right thing to do was telling him. But the pretty girl was still there, now leaning with her head on his chest, his arms wrapped around her in a gentle embrace.</p><p>They looked so <em>intimate</em>. </p><p>That could have been her, had she not decided to run away months prior, ignoring his calls and texts in which he pleaded for her to come back and talk to him. Every time his name had flashed on the screen, the image of his other face would appear before her eyes, her heart skipping a beat. It was still so vivid in her mind. His Devil face wasn't monstrous per se, but it was definitely scary. The skin seemed to have been burned off completely, revealing the red, raw flesh and muscle underneath. His eyes glowed scarlet, too. Taking some time away from him was the only way she could maybe try and digest that new, overwhelming information. </p><p>Lucifer had been honest with her from the very first moment, never hiding his nature. She had decided to see a metaphor in it, an eccentric way for him to express whatever trauma he tried to hide. It wasn't, and she had to learn it the hard way. What she had seen had shaken her to the very core because, if she was completely honest with herself, a part of her had always known the truth. Deep down, something told her he was truthful to her whenever he spoke about his otherworldly nature, yet that didn't stop her feelings from growing stronger and stronger each day. That was what scared her the most: being so unable to live without him, even though he was the one and only Devil. She couldn't walk away from her feelings. </p><p>Nevertheless, she had betrayed his trust. She had even tried to poison him, for crying out loud! How could she in all honesty expect him to forgive her? Especially now, when he seemed so comfortable in the presence of a woman she was sure had not lied and deceived him like she had. </p><p>Tears filled her eyes, blurring her vision. Her body was frozen in place as her brain scrambled to decide what to do next. It was already too late. Nothing she could do or say in that moment would change her past actions. Coming to see him had for sure been a stupid idea in the first place.<br/>Her bottom lip quivered with the effort she was putting into not crying, but a soft sob escaped her lips. The sound seemed to reverberate throughout the entire club, traveling down to meet Lucifer's ears. </p><p>Growing rigid, his eyes shot up to meet hers. Chloe immediately stopped breathing. Her heart sank even further with the shame of being caught spying on such an intimate moment. She wanted to run, hiding from his dark stare, but her body betrayed her entirely, completely stuck and unable to move a muscle. The girl — whom she thought he had called Eve, if she remembered correctly — didn't seem to notice the way he had suddenly averted his attention from her. </p><p>Their eyes were locked, neither seemingly able to stop that unnerving starting contest. There was no trace of sympathy in his brown irises. On the contrary, she thought there was nothing there for her except cold, detached indifference. If she decided to fool herself enough, maybe she could see a hint of wistfulness. </p><p>Sensing something was off, Eve lifted her head to look up at Lucifer, whose eyes were still fixed on Chloe. The brunette followed his gaze and sudden understanding washed over her features. Tentatively, she touched his arm, making him flinch at the unexpected contact that brought him back to reality. </p><p>When Chloe was finally free from his broody stare, her brain seemed to regain some control over her limbs. She walked slowly backward, trying to get away from them, then turned around and marched out of Lux with her head bent low. Her heart was thumping so loud inside her chest, she thought it could burst out of it at any moment. </p><p>Going to see him had been a huge mistake. It had been foolish of her to believe that he would be alone, given the fact she had seen him with that girl the entire night; even more absurd that she had actually believed he would ever want to listen to her apologies. A part of her knew she deserved his resentment. That thought didn't make the whole ordeal hurt any less.</p><p>As soon as she was out of the club, she tried to steady her breath in an effort to calm herself down. A few tears had strayed away, running down her cheeks, and she tried to wipe them away with the back of her hand. The only thing she could think about was reaching her car as fast as possible and driving to her house, where she could be miserable and beat herself up in complete solitude. When she tried to find her keys though, they seemed to have vanished. She searched every pocket, patting her entire body up and down, only to find nothing. Cursing under her breath, she walked to her parked car, hoping to find them on the sidewalk. </p><p>"Oh shit," she cried out when she realized where the keys had been all along. Being so caught up in the moment, the need to talk to Lucifer never stronger, she had completely forgotten the set of keys inside the vehicle, effectively locking herself out. </p><p>A humorless laughter escaped her mouth, her hands smoothing the hair that was tightly pulled into a ponytail in a nervous gesture. Breathing in through the nose, her mind started racing to find a solution to her problem. She could have asked Maze to go fetch the spare key at her apartment had they been on speaking terms, which no longer was a thing. Apparently, she had managed to ostriches herself from everyone once more, but this time it had nothing to do with her work. This was about her friends, the closest people in her life. A little trip to Rome and her consequential breakdown had made her lose almost everything. </p><p>Now she was stranded outside of his stupid nightclub, her face tear-stained, as she felt the loneliest she ever had in her entire life. Could that night get any worse? She thought it impossible, until a familiar voice called out, "Detective."</p><p>Chloe visibly winced. The last thing she wanted to do was turn around and face him, however there was nowhere for her to run. It was probably for the best to just confront him now and get it over with, rather than delay the inevitable. </p><p>She took a deep, shaky breath, blotting her eyes some more before spinning around to face him. Lucifer didn't look upset nor mad. His expression was blank, stripped of any discernible emotion. The usual warm brown of his irises — which often reminded her of melted chocolate — seemed almost black, cold, and deadly. It was evident she was the last person he would have liked to see at that moment. Yet there he was, standing before her, arms crossed over his chest. </p><p>As much as she hated to admit it, a part of her understood his point of view. What would have been her reaction, had he been the one lying, deceiving, and plotting to poison him? She couldn't deny it still hurt, though. </p><p>"To what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?" He asked when she didn't speak a word, in a tone that suggested he was anything but pleased to see her.</p><p>Her mouth felt suddenly dry. Swallowing warily, Chloe's brain scrambled to find a good enough response. "I... uh..." Words failed her entirely. "I don't know," she concluded, almost defeated. </p><p>His eyes scanned her face, one eyebrow arched in disbelief. "You mean to tell me you came here, this late at night, and you don't know why?"</p><p>That sounded absolutely ridiculous, but not as humiliating as the truth would have been at that point. The reality was, she had felt a strange urgency to go and tell him how much she wanted him in her life, yet hadn't made up a speech that went past that simple concept. That wasn't good enough, not when he looked at her like she disgusted him. </p><p>"I guess I wanted to apologize. Had I known you had company, I wouldn't have come," she stated flatly, her eyes dropping to the concrete pavement separating them.</p><p>He kept himself at a distance, close enough to talk to her, but entirely out of reach. Chloe had never felt more like a stranger to him than in that moment, couldn't bear the way he looked at her in an accusatory manner. He had never treated her like that, not even at the beginning of their partnership. Lucifer was way too up close and personal with her. It all just felt <em>wrong</em>.</p><p>Lucifer scoffed loudly. "What would you want to apologize for? For what sin are you trying to make amends?"</p><p>That was the way he had decided to see her; a sinner, a traitor, someone who wasn't any better than the rest of the souls who willingly condemned themselves to an eternity of pain and punishment. Maybe, a small part of her thought she deserved some kind of punishment, too. </p><p>There only were two possible ways of handling the situation: fight or flight. She could either face him with the same stone-cold attitude or shut down completely, letting him take his rage out on her. Chloe Decker was not one to avoid confrontation. If this was the game he intended to play, so be it.</p><p>"I never said I was a saint, Lucifer. I make mistakes, too. Crucify me for it, if you must."</p><p>He made a tsking sound. "That is not my style, really. Romans liked it quite a lot, you have probably noticed that during your little vacation at the Vatican," Lucifer quipped, the corner of his mouth turning up in a malicious grin. "On that note, how is that priest friend of yours doing? Did he ask you to poison me again?" He lifted a hand, index finger pointed as if he had just gotten a better idea. "Did he instruct you on how to kill me yourself? Prayers in Latin, sacred wood and crosses, perhaps?"</p><p>She pursued her lips. "Do you have any idea how petty you sound?"</p><p>Her own anger was bubbling up inside of her, she could feel it underneath her skin, seeping in like poison in every fiber of her being. How dare he treat her like that? What she had done was terrible, unforgivable maybe, but she would not let anyone step on her like that. </p><p>"You don't sound all that guilty now, yet insisted you came here to apologize," he said.</p><p>"You know what? Fuck you, Lucifer," she spat out, fists balled on either side of her. "No, actually, please get back to your date and screw her instead, I'm sure she'll be extremely happy about it."</p><p>"Oh, you have absolutely no right to be jealous," Lucifer said through clenched teeth. </p><p>"Jealous?" She laughed humourlessly, trying to look outraged, as if the mere suggestion she could be jealous was insane. "I have been witnessing you and your endless parade of one-night stands for years now, I'm basically desensitized to it."</p><p>His eyes narrowed, sizing her up. "She's not exactly a one-night stand. Not that this is any of your business."</p><p>Chloe would deny it until the day she died, but the thought of that girl being something more than a meaningless hookup, made her blood boil with hatred. The green-eyed monster had taken over her mind, keeping her from thinking straight. <br/>Another one of his insignificant lovers was something she could deal with, but something more? A girlfriend, even? That thought had never really crossed her mind. Nevertheless, he was suggesting this was the case. </p><p>"You're suddenly one for relationships, I see..." Her voice came out way gruffer than she intended. She tried to clear it up, eyes darting in every direction except the point where he was standing. Being brave was easier when she wasn't looking at him. </p><p>"Eve and I go way back. She understands me," he said, and from her peripheral vision, she could see him shift uncomfortably, his posture still rigid. "She <em>accepts</em> me."</p><p>In a second, it all clicked in place, like the final piece of a puzzle finding its slot, making her able to see the full picture. Eve, <em>the Eve</em>, the first woman; for humanity and apparently for Lucifer, too. </p><p>"She's your first girlfriend..." Chloe whispered, more to herself than him. Finally, she looked back up. "She knows who you really are."</p><p>Lucifer simply nodded curtly. </p><p>How could she ever compete with that? His first love, maybe the only one. Eve had always known about his true nature, accepted it, embraced it. Where Chloe had run away, terrified, unable to accept the truth, Eve had run towards him, with no reservations. Or at least, so it seemed. </p><p>"Has she seen your..." She trailed off, hesitant. </p><p>When his expression hardened even more, she knew for certain it had been a mistake. She had spoken almost against her will, the words rolling off her tongue on their own accord. </p><p>"She has, indeed. Just a few minutes ago, really. I guess you weren't spying on us then," Lucifer said, and his tone was hard to decipher. </p><p>Behind his words, there was so much more, a multitude of things he wasn't telling. The most evident of which was how, contrary to what she had done, Eve had decided to stay, hug him even after she had seen his face. Yet, he didn't look exactly content about it. There was something in his eyes, a hint of disappointment or sadness. It was most likely anger at her, but that thought was too embarrassing to even admit to herself. </p><p>She knew he had tried to get closer to her, wanting their relationship to evolve past their friendship status, and she had pushed him away as far as possible. That intimacy he had wanted to create with her, was now being offered by Eve. Chloe had no one to blame but herself. <br/>It was too late. It always was too late for them. They never seemed to be in sync when it came to their emotions. </p><p>"I shouldn't have come, you're right," she mumbled, focusing on her own hands, now fidgeting nervously. "I won't keep you any longer, please enjoy the rest of your night," she concluded. </p><p>Turning back to the car, her attention was brought back to the set of keys still inserted in the ignition. A few seconds of hesitation passed before she reached into the pocket of her jeans to grab her phone. He was still right behind her, she could feel his precedence, his eyes following her every move.</p><p>"What are you doing?" He asked.</p><p>She turned her head ever so slightly while searching for the app. "I'm getting an Uber."</p><p>"Why would you-" Lucifer began, then stopped when he saw the reason for himself. "I can open the door for you."</p><p>"I'd much rather go home and grab my other set of keys, than having you destroy my car."</p><p>He scoffed loudly, as though the idea was ludicrous. Without another word, he walked towards the driver's side, fiddling with the handle for a few seconds before successfully unlocking the door. Had she not seen him do the exact same thing with house doors many times before, she would have been surprised. Maybe that was one of his otherworldly abilities she knew nothing about. </p><p>Taken aback, words took a while to form in her head. They got out her mouth with even more difficulty. "I... uh... thank you."</p><p>Lucifer stared at her in a way that made her insides squirm. She felt so tiny, so <em>human</em> under his gaze. <br/>Nodding once, he simply strode back into Lux, avoiding looking back at her. </p><p>For what felt like the first time since he had followed her out, she breathed in and out, her body trembling with the effort took keep it together at least a little while longer. The entire situation was frustrating. They seemed unable to get along, both way too proud to let their real thoughts out, walls of anger and resentment getting the best of them. She sincerely wanted to apologize, hoped things could get back to what they were before, but it seemed less likely each day. He did not want to forgive her. A part of her understood why. </p><p>Willing her legs back into motion, she circled the vehicle and got into the driver's seat. Chloe sat there, fingers wrapped tightly around the steering wheel, seemingly unable to turn the key into the ignition and drive away. A small, insistent voice in her head kept telling her to follow Lucifer back inside, but she had no idea about what she was supposed to even say. Moreover, Eve was still there, waiting for him, and her presence would have just made things more difficult, if not entirely awkward. </p><p>A silent battle ensued inside of her, reason and sensibility fight to get the upper hand. Her heart was not ready to give up on their relationship, whatever that was at the moment, but her brain saw the many ways it could all go even worse than it already did. With time, maybe he would decide to forgive her. That was not going to happen overnight, surely not mere minutes after the not-so-great conversation they'd just had. </p><p>Sighing, her head collided with the steering wheel, over and over. It was all so frustrating. She felt powerless and overwhelmed, feelings she disliked a whole lot. Chloe was always in control, except when it came to Lucifer, and that scared her more than she liked to admit. Her feelings for him made her vulnerable. His words, his actions, everything about him cut deep inside her, leaving her afraid but incapable of letting go. She knew that, behind that facade of indifference and resentment, was a man more than capable of loving and caring, a man who never failed to make her happy, someone she could always count on. Having seen the best of him, knowing how truly good it could be between them, she could accept the ugly, too.</p><p>Maybe one day he'd also accept her ugly.</p><p>Chloe opened her eyes, straightening her posture as the right hand slipped to the key, finally turning the engine on. The car purred back to life, but right when she was putting it in reverse, her eyes fell upon Eve. Lucifer was close behind her, stopping a cab with a swift motion of his hand. The stupid, uncontrollable urge to hide overwhelmed her, afraid she might get caught prying on them again. She ducked her head just enough so that the dashboard was coving most of her face, but could still watch the scene in front of her. <br/>Eve didn't seem too happy to be leaving. She probability expected to spend the night. Why wasn't she? That didn't make a lot of sense. Hugging him briefly, she took some cash Lucifer was offering her and disappeared into the taxi. She saw him bend over to speak to the driver, probably telling him the address, before it sped off and he got back inside.</p><p>Fingers drumming on the leather of the wheel, she kept her eyes fixed on Lux's entrance and straightened herself back up. Her instinct told her to just leave him alone and go home, but her body refused to translate that thought into action. </p><p>"This is insane," she muttered under her breath, and before even deciding what to do, she had grabbed the keys and gotten out of the car once more.</p><p>Her head was now pounding painfully, exhausted with the long day and the stress accumulated from a very eventful couple of weeks. She felt extremely tired, but her mind wouldn't rest until she had sorted things out with Lucifer. Pushing him was not a good idea, but that uncertainty drove her crazy. </p><p>Once inside of the club, she pushed on the elevator button, and after about thirty seconds the doors slid open in front of her. Her heart was drumming inside her chest, her breathing uneven. <br/>That was the only way to get a chance at a feeble apology, she couldn't mess it up. Closing her eyes for a brief moment, Chloe inhaled deeply, fresh air filling her lungs. She exhaled through her mouth, then proceeded to repeat that a few times to try and calm her nerves. Letting anger and frustration get the best of her would lead to another altercation, which was not what she wanted. </p><p>The <em>ding</em> of the elevator, signaling her arrival, startled her back to reality. His back was the first thing that met her eyes, broad shoulders covered by the white fabric of his shirt, black suspenders framing his figure. Lucifer's head hung low, shoulders slouched, as the fingers of his left hand skimmed across the piano keys without really touching them. She couldn't tell if he had even noticed her presence, looking so lost in his own thoughts.</p><p>Mustering some courage, she took the first tentative step over the threshold of the penthouse. When his other hand, holding a glass of whiskey, lifted to his lips, she knew he wasn't aware of her. She cleared her throat loudly, and he immediately went rigid, the amber liquid touching his lips but staying inside the glass. <br/>Their eyes met and a chill ran down her spine. Somehow, Chloe could tell she was the last person he wanted to see at that moment. His dark brown irises bore into her light blue ones, making her insides clench uncomfortably. </p><p>He took his time, drinking slowly, staring down at her. "Why are you still here?" questioned Lucifer, walking over to the bar where he grabbed the decanter and poured himself some more liquor. His eyes never left her frame, pinning her to the spot.</p><p>"I know you hate me, but I really want to apologize," she murmured, biting her lower lip.</p><p>He downed the glass in a single gulp, then proceeded to fill it once again. "If I tell you I forgive you, will you leave me the bloody hell alone?"</p><p>She shook her head. "I can't promise that," Chloe admitted, taking a tentative step forward. </p><p>"Why not? What do you want from me?"</p><p>In other circumstances, he would have used her name; or better, what he always called her: <em>Detective</em>. But now, he was refusing to address her completely, and she couldn't tell which one of them it hurt more. </p><p>"I don't want anything from you, Lucifer. You're my partner, and I miss you. I want you in my life."</p><p>He scoffed, his expression giving away just how much he did not believe a word she said. The way he viewed her had changed, maybe irreparably so. Only a few months before he wouldn't have doubted her for a second, but now her words almost did not affect him. Or worse, they did have an effect, just not the one she hoped for.</p><p>"I know you don't believe me, and I don't blame you for that. I pushed you away because of your nature, but I care about you too much... I don't care who you are, I just want my partner, <em>my friend</em> back."</p><p>Slowly, eyes never leaving hers, he lowered the empty glass to place it on the countertop. His every move seemed calculated, calm even, like the quiet before the storm; a lion getting ready to strike. When he moved towards her, so elegant and deliberate, the air around them seemed to become heavier. It felt thick, making it difficult to breathe. </p><p>"Why would I even believe you? There seems to be a lot of lying going around lately," he said, and for a fraction of a second, she swore his eyes had flashed scarlet red. </p><p>Lucifer was getting closer and closer, but she refused to take a step back, stubbornly rooted to the spot. She couldn't look weak, not now, although her quickening pulse suggested the exact opposite. His body seemed to be radiating electricity, getting stronger the more he grew nearer, his scent intoxicating and masculine. He looked dangerous, predatory even, but she couldn't help but notice how handsome he was. </p><p>The most beautiful angel through and through, that was Lucifer Morningstar. Behind the Devil, the hedonistic club owner, and the many other masks he wore every day, she had decided to see the angel underneath, whether he saw it or not. </p><p>She swallowed loudly. "You have every reason not to believe me, but if you gave me the chance I could show you just how sincere I am," Chloe insisted.</p><p>"I can't trust you," he shook his head. "Not now, maybe not ever."</p><p>"I think I can wait if time is what you need."</p><p>Before her eyes, his face began to morph. Raw, red skin took the place of his usual smooth complexion, his head completely bald, while his eyes glowed crimson. Her reaction was uncontrollable and primal, like a prey who stood trapped in front of a predator. She flinched, gaze dropping to the floor in an involuntary reflex. </p><p>"Time won't change who I am. I don't know what kind of delusional fantasy you have of me, but this is not going away, no matter how much you ignore it," he spit out, his voice almost a growl. "I expected nothing more than this reaction from you." </p><p>Her lips pressed together into a thin line, stung by his cruel words. Yet somehow she felt like she deserved it. </p><p>Lifting her gaze back to his face, she tried to close the distance between them. "I'm sorry. I'm trying, I really am, this is just so new and complicated, but I'm not afraid of you."</p><p>"Liar," he said, turning his back to her before she could get to him.</p><p>"I... Lucifer, plea-"</p><p>"Go home, Detective. Run, if you must. Walk out of here, into your sensible car, your tiny apartment, and get back to your perfect little life. And please, make sure the door is locked, or the Devil might come and pay you a visit. We wouldn't want that, now would we?" Lucifer didn't look at her as he spoke.</p><p>He walked towards the bedroom, one of his hands snatching the open bowtie from the collar of his shirt, then undoing another button.</p><p>"Is that a threat?" Her question came out strained, her voice a few octaves too high.</p><p>"Merely a suggestion," he retorted. </p><p>She strode to him almost on autopilot, acting before her brain could even register what she was doing. Her hand tried to reach his shoulder, but he was way faster. Turning around, he pushed her against the wall just outside his bedroom, effectively pinning her between himself and the cold stone. Their bodies were flush against each other, the stark contrast between the cold stone of the Assyrian wall and his feverishly hot skin making her shiver. </p><p>"Don't." There was no <em>please</em>, not a trace of softness in his voice, because that wasn't a request. That was an order.</p><p>Chloe simply stared right back at him. "You don't scare me," she retorted, regaining some bravado.</p><p>Bitter laughter spilled out of his mouth. "Your body betrays you, Detective."</p><p>Maybe it was the way her nickname rolled off his tongue, how his eyes seemed to glimmer menacingly, or his muscular thigh pressed between her parted legs, but she felt heath curse through her body and settle low in her belly.</p><p>"Your heart is pounding so loudly, I can hear it from here. Your pupils are dilated, your breathing's short and erratic. <em>You are scared</em>, my sweet little miracle."</p><p>Why did she have to find that situation so incredibly arousing? It felt wrong, but so right at the same time. In all honesty, she did find it hard to breathe in that moment, as so many confusing feelings took hold of her mind. But she surely wasn't scared, even though his face was still red and burned. No matter how much he tried to prove his point, what she felt was not at all fear. If there was one thing in the entire universe she was sure about, it was the fact he would never hurt her. </p><p>One of her hands sneaked up, trying to reach his cheek. He snatched it out of the way before reaching its destination, pinning it to the wall with his fingers tightly wrapped around her wrist. </p><p>"You won't hurt me," she told him, maybe a little too confident. "I know you, Lucifer, just like you know me. Do I look scared, or are you trying to convince yourself? Would it boost your ego if I really was?" She asked.</p><p>His chest rose and fell at a quicker pace, conveying how positively mad he was. Burning embers seemed to be scrutinizing her, his usual chocolate stare obscured by red irises, and she swore he could set her on fire just by looking at her like that. Heath crept up her neck, reaching her cheeks, and when he suddenly shifted she had to suppress an unexpected hum. </p><p>He caught the sharp intake of air and the way her body went rigid. "Oh, you might be right, Detective. You're not scared, you're aroused," he stated, his lips curling into a lopsided grin.</p><p>"Sure," Chloe scoffed, but that sounded unconvincing to her ears, too. Admitting what he was doing to her was not an option, not only because it was incredibly embarrassing, but it also complicated things on a whole different level. She was trying to get him back into her life, not getting herself into his bed. </p><p>"Stop. Lying." His voice dropped a few octaves, husky and assertive, emphasizing each word. "Don't you realize that lying got us here in the first place?"</p><p>As much as she hated to admit that, he was right. Had she been honest from the start, things would have probably been different. They could have worked out everything together, as a team, like they always did. They used to rely on each other. She had broken that trust, possibly irreparably so. </p><p>"Okay," she caved in, blinking rapidly as to try and conceal the embarrassment and shame in admitting such a thing. "Yes, fine, so what are you going to do about it?" </p><p>Lucifer put some distance between them, enough that their bodies weren't touching, but was still in her personal space, his hand not leaving her wrist. "Nothing," was his flat answer. </p><p>Confusion washed over her features. "You have been trying to sleep with me for as long as I can remember," she pointed out.</p><p>"Not like this. <em>Never</em> like this."</p><p>There was something that sounded like desperation in his voice, yet she didn't doubt for a second he firmly believed what he was saying. Still, his words didn't make much sense to her. Did he think she would be so desperate to try and have sex with him for the sole purpose of being forgiven? That reaction — what her body was doing, what she was feeling — was anything but planned. Had she been in control, that would have never happened, she was way too proud for that.</p><p>"Listen, what we had..." She started, not knowing exactly how to put her thoughts into words, "it never was just a partnership, or a friendship, you know that. And I broke it, whatever it was. But I can't help what I feel, I can't stop the way my body reacts to your proximity. I would if I could, but you more than anyone should know how desire works." </p><p>She watched as his expression softened the tiniest bit, eyes still fixed on her with wavering resolution. Little by little, she was cracking the wall he had erected around himself — the latest of many, she was sure. </p><p>Seeing him conflicted, she decided to keep going. "I'm sorry. I'm so, incredibly sorry about the way I reacted when I first saw your face." Sincerity was evident in the way she spoke, and she wanted to reach forward and touch him but knew he would have shied away. "It was stupid. I listen to advice from someone who was trying to manipulate me and hurt you in the process. I'll never forgive myself for what I did, so I don't expect you to forgive me either, but I miss you and I want you back. In whatever capacity you're willing to give. We can keep our relationship strictly professional, if that's what you want," she suggested.</p><p>Lucifer's face grew nearer, the ghost of his breath caressing her left cheek. This time she didn't flinch, instead her insides clenched wantonly. </p><p>"Our partnership has always been anything but professional, Detective," he pointed out. "And you're right, you can't expect forgiveness, especially since you've done nothing to earn it." Was she imagining the suggestive note in the way he spoke?</p><p>Chloe cleared her throat, getting visibly uncomfortable. "I guess you'll need some proof I'm not lying, but well... I can't exactly give it to you."</p><p>"And I can't simply trust you on your word. See, I already did that, and look where it got us."</p><p>She could tell he was toying with her, but something about the way his body was slowly pressing against her once more told her he was just as affected as she was. </p><p>"Kiss me," she said abruptly, making his eyes go wide with surprise. "I am not afraid, nor repulsed by you, and I can show you. Kiss me, Lucifer," she repeated.</p><p>Seeing he wasn't moving, her free hand grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled on it, bringing him down to her. Their noses touched, his rough skin scraping on her soft one, as they stared intently at each other. Anticipation spread inside her like wildfire. She could only hope he felt something, too.</p><p>"Don't you ever betray me again. Don't lie to me. I will not be so keen to forgive you if that were to happen again." It wasn't more than a whisper, hushed words as his last bit of reason came crashing down under the weight of their feelings.</p><p>She shook her head. "I'm sorry. I should have never done that, not to you."</p><p>"Shh," he simply murmured, and their lips collided as both gave in and met halfway. </p><p>Their kiss was desperate, needy, but angry at the same time. All the frustration and torment of the past weeks was on their lips and the way they smacked together, on their tongues that found each other in a silent battle, interrupted only by soft moans and hums. Still, the relief washing over them felt stronger than any anger they could still harbor towards each other. </p><p>His hand finally let go of her wrist, moving to the back of her neck as she laced both arms around his shoulders. Lucifer's lips didn't feel like she remembered because his Devil face was still the one on hers, but she didn't care. It was still him, no matter how he looked, and she intended to show him in every way possible. </p><p>Their bodies were now molding together, his warmth against her almost unbearable, and she began rocking her hips on his thigh in an effort of seeking some friction. His mouth moved to form a grin, silently pleased about the way she seemed not to be able to wait any longer. </p><p>Their lips parted as Lucifer lifted his head just enough to be able to look in her eyes. "Tell me what you desire," he said, his voice gravely. </p><p>"You know that doesn't work on me," she retorted, out of breath. </p><p>"Tell me anyway," he insisted.</p><p>Her hands moved to cup his face, eyes fixed on his, as she whispered, "I want you, Lucifer. All of you."</p><p>Beneath her fingers, his skin began to morph again, turning to his usual slightly tan flesh. Inch by inch he became the same Lucifer she met years before, never changing, never aging. His eyes were the last thing to return to normal, warm, brown irises boring into hers. </p><p>Their mouths met again, passion and heat still instilled in their kiss, yet Chloe could tell something had shifted in him. He was now lifting her by the back of her thighs, holding her up as he climbed the few steps that led into his bedroom. <br/>They separated again once he reached the bed, gently placing her down onto the edge of the mattress. Chloe stared up at him, leaning into his palm when he caressed her cheek slowly. His fingers traveled to the nape of her neck then up, reaching the elastic in her air and pulling on it to release her blonde locks. Lucifer ran his hand through it, massaging her scalp in gentle strokes, before his fist closed into it and pulled her head further back to expose her neck.</p><p>He latched onto it, sucking and biting at the soft, ivory skin. It started turning pink under his ministrations, blood surfacing and heating up the spots he was concentrating on the most. Dropping on his knees so that he could have better access to her body, his free hand started undoing her shirt skillfully, each button coming out of its slot effortlessly. His mouth traveled down her now exposed collarbone, nose dipping in the hollow of her still covered breasts, inhaling her scent. Chloe could swear a soft sob had escaped his lips, and she smiled at the thought.</p><p>One of her hands went into his hair, brushing it calmly, enjoying the silky-smooth texture of it. Lucifer seemed to appreciate that because a low hiss came from him as he kept on kissing and savoring every inch of her exposed skin.<br/>Chloe shivered once he reached the waist of her pants, his fingers hovering on the button, before finally popping it open and dragging the zipper down. His hand left her hair so that he could help her slip off her shoes and then pull her pants down in one swift movement. </p><p>Everything about her felt exposed. Not only her body, now covered only by her underwear and open shirt, but most importantly her entire being, her very soul. She was vulnerable in front of him and willingly accepting it. </p><p>"Is this okay?" Lucifer asked, the compassionate, caring person he was coming back into view in full force.</p><p>"More than okay," Chloe nodded, knowing he was asking for permission to go further. She had absolutely no intention of stopping him.</p><p>He simply smiled, and soon after her panties followed the rest of her things on the floor. She automatically parted her legs, reclining on the bed on her elbows just enough to be more comfortable but so that she could still see him. Lucifer kissed his way up her right leg, as he caressed the other one with the tip of his fingers, making goosebumps erupt on her skin. Once he reached her inner thigh, he bit gently on the soft flesh, getting a moan out of her in return.</p><p>She was extremely wet, anticipation making her legs tremble ever so slightly. He was so close she could feel his warm breath on her folds, making more liquid heat pool between them. With index and middle finger, he parted her labia, exposing her even more to his view. Lucifer almost looked transfixed, lost in the moment. Then he dove down, his mouth finding her clit immediately and sucking on it, slipping his tongue out to start his skilled torture. </p><p>Chloe felt already too sensitive. The circling movements of his tongue made her vision blur, head thrown back as she began panting uncontrollably. Her hand still in his hair tightened its grip, hips bucking at the magnitude of her pleasure. Why had she denied herself of those amazing sensations for that long? She couldn't tell anymore. He was the only thing he felt in that moment, but then again, hadn't he always been?</p><p>"I'm so close," she whimpered, almost desperately. "Lucifer, please."</p><p>He picked up his pace, slipping two digits inside of her and moving them rhythmically, curling them just right to hit her g-spot. Stars burst behind her eyelids, overpowered by her sudden orgasm. It hit her hard, making her entire body quiver as she cried out his name once more. Lucifer kept on moving his tongue and fingers, riding down her wave until she lay spent on his sheets. </p><p>That was when she dragged him up by the hair, making their lips connected in a heated kiss. His tongue tasted of her, and the simple thought made her insides clench, new arousal spreading through her veins. Impatiently, she fumbled with the buttons of his dress shirt for a few seconds, then tugged on the fabric roughly and they popped right out in every direction. Lucifer chuckled against her lips, helping her out of her shirt and unclasping her bra. </p><p>He got up just the time to kick his own shoes off, then proceeded to unzip his pants and pull those off too. He was completely naked underneath, his vigorous erection bobbing slightly against his toned stomach. </p><p>Lucifer was on her immediately afterward, leaving a trail of open-mouthed kisses that went from her belly to her breasts, then up again to meet her mouth. She could feel him grind slowly against her folds, the tip of his penis hitting her clit a few times and making her moan. Slowly, taking his time, he slipped inside of her, stretching her to the fullest. She cried out, eyes rolling to the back of her head. It felt incredible. The sensation was one of almost unbearable fullness, his girth bigger than anything she had experienced before. </p><p>They began to move in unison, each following the other's signals, trying to please more than to receive gratification. Chloe felt like the weight that had been following  her everywhere ever since the day she had see Lucifer's face for the first time had finally been lifted, substituted by the way his body pressed on hers as they made love. Everything felt exactly as it should have been, the pieces of their relationship finally falling into the right order. </p><p>He began pounding harder inside of her, low hums and moans escaping his lips while they traveled up and down her neck and shoulder, before returning to her mouth. Did he feel it, too? The way they seemed to fit together just perfectly, exactly like they always should have? </p><p>Her legs wrapped around his waist, giving him all the more access, already so close to her second release. He seemed to be right behind her, movements faltering and becoming erratic, while his hands explored every inch of skin they could reach. Resting his forehead on hers, their heavy-lidded eyes met, and she smiled at him through a gentle sob. That seemed to be it for him. He stilled, spilling hot semen inside her contracting chamber, and Chloe tumbled into her release a second later.</p><p>They were both left panting, basking in the afterglow of their orgasms. Still inside of her, Lucifer slowly lowered himself until his face was resting on her chest, eyes closed as he listened to her thumping heart. She gently stroked his hair, completely comfortable in his warmth.</p><p>There were so many things left unsaid, probably twice as many obstacles they needed to face, but a step in the right direction had been taken that night. She had expected him for who he was, and he had been able to forgive her for her flaws and mistakes. As long as they had each other, she was sure they could face it all together, as they always did, as a team. <br/>A genuine smile erupted on her face, and Lucifer looked up to smile lazily in return. Chloe finally had her partner back, she couldn't ask for anything more.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Well, hope this didn't hurt your eyes too much. Keep an eye out for my next fic, I've been working on a AU I am dying to share with you all! </p><p>Also if you'd like to follow me on Twitter you can find me as morningstars_x<br/>See you soon xx</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>